The Dress Stress
by NightSlayer344
Summary: MightyxHoney one-shot. After not seeing Honey for a while, Mighty goes for a visit to her home only to find her in a bad state and helps in her time of need.


In one of the rooms of Chaotix's headquarters was a black and red armadillo sitting on his bed as he stared down on a phone he had holding on his hand. The Armadillo is named Mighty, one of the members of Team Chaotix and one of Sonic's early childhood friends. Mighty is known to have a peaceful and caring nature and loves to explore uncharted areas.

The Armadillo was in his room having a debate with himself with the phone he had in his hand. Beside his bed was his drawer and on top of it was his stuff like a lamp, a pair extra white gloves, and a few quarters. The item that Mighty was mostly looking at on top of his drawer was a picture of himself with a yellow cat wearing a loopy red dress, both of which are holding hands and smiling together.

The yellow cat standing beside him was the famous fighting fashionista, Honey the Cat, who he is in a relationship with. The armadillo and cat first met when Mighty was visiting Honey's home town, Armstone City while on a solo case for Team Chaotix. Mighty met Honey on the streets of Armstone City without any knowledge of Honey being a famous fashionista and fighter. Honey was in disguise when she met Mighty for she wanted to have some fun around the city without her fans and paparazzi following her and bump into Mighty in the way.

The two hit it off as Honey found Mighty interesting for his work at Team Chaotix and thought his peaceful nature was cute and liked how Mighty treated her normally even after finding out her famous background. Mighty liked Honey for she was really upbeat and her good nature to help others and surprisingly found her fighting style very unique despite not being one that doesn't like violence. Mighty was also quite fond of Honey's fashion choices whenever she makes him clothes and let's her measure his weight and height when she wants to make clothes for him.

After Mighty solved the case with the help of Honey. The two officially became a item being boyfriend and girlfriend. This took a lot of people by surprise that someone rich and famous like Honey was dating a nobody like Mighty, but Honey didn't care what the media said for she was happy to have Mighty by her side and would just stick out her tongue at the naysayers.

For the past week, Mighty hasn't seen much of his girlfriend Honey. The reason behind this, Honey told Mighty before leaving him off was that she received a big order of fashion designs she needs to make for a very important customer to help boost her company. At first Mighty didn't worry because Honey was really excited on working the next fashion line and even show him a book full of her fashion designs that she drew.

So now there was Mighty on his bed looking on his phone whether or not to call the yellow cat. Mighty just gave a frustrated sigh as he put down the phone as he laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling, still thinking about Honey.

Mighty looked back at the phone, "Maybe just one quick call wouldn't hurt." He said to himself.

As Mighty was reaching for the phone, there was a knock on the phone that he turn his attention to. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door to answer it. Opening the door he found Ray the Flying Squirrel, a long time friend of Mighty's that he considers as his little brother.

Ray was holding up a basketball, spinning it with a finger. "Hey Mighty! Ready to go to the park with the others to play basketball? I wanna get payback from Vector and Espio beating us last time." Ray said, smiling at his older brother.

Mighty looked down with a frown, "Maybe next time Ray. Today I'm not in the mood of playing. Get Charmy to team up with you." Mighty said.

Ray looked over the armadillo's shoulder and saw the phone near Mighty's drawer. "It's Honey isn't?" Ray looking back at Mighty.

"Sorry Ray, it's just that Honey said she needed some time alone to focus on making her next fashion line for her important customer. It's almost been two weeks since then I'm really worry about her." Mighty said, worried.

"Wow Mighty. You must really like Honey a lot. I never seen you this stressed and worried about another person. I should know since I known you the longest than anyone." Ray said, looking at the armadillo's face.

"Yeah well, Honey is very special to me okay. I never met another girl like her before. She's amazing with her cat fighting style and her angel wings." Mighty explained.

Ray put his hands in his hips, "Well if you like her so much. Why don't you just go over to her place and check up on her?" He said.

"What!?" Mighty responded.

"You heard me. Go to Honey's house and talk to her." Ray suggested.

"You really think I should?"

Ray nodded, "Of course, it's better than just staying in this room and hogging the phone from the rest of us. It's the only phone in this building since you know Vector is really cheap to buy another phone. Besides, it's better to talk in person than on the phone. It helps build a better relationship." Ray said

"Wow Ray. Since when did you start giving good advice?" Mighty said, a bit surprised.

"I don't know." Ray shrugged his shoulders. "From television I guess."

Mighty put on a bold smile, "Well it doesn't matter, you're right though. It's better than just sitting on my bed and wait for a call." He said as he exited out of his room.

"Thanks Ray! I'll talk to ya soon!" The armadillo said, running off to the yellow cat's home

Ray waved goodbye, "See ya Mighty! I hope things turn out well for you and Honey!"

A hour later

Mighty was walking the outskirts of Honey's hometown Armstone City. The armadillo is fully aware that Honey has the multiple homes that she has in Armstone City being the rich cat she is. However there is one home that Honey always stays in no matter what unless it's a important business meeting in Armstone City.

That was a house in the outskirts of Armstone City that was surrounded by nature and a beautiful river filled with fish that sometimes both Mighty and Honey go fishing together and eat them afterwards. Mighty is the one that suggested that Honey should live in a house outside the city where she could be far away from the noisy cars and her paparazzi to live in peace.

Since she got her home in the outskirts of Armstone City. Honey prefered living there enjoying the peace and quiet alongside Mighty who she loves having around to enjoy her peaceful home with. They would sometimes sit on the porch outside of the house at night and watch the stars together. They would have a little camping site where they make smores and sleep together in a tent. The two would also venture forth on a nearby forest at night to dance with the fireflies together and watch the fireflies go away when morning come. To Honey, it was better than living in any big fancy mansion any day.

Mighty was smiling at the fond memories he had with Honey around the area of her home, remember those memories like it happened yesterday. Mighty's eyes then caught sight of Honey's home in the distance. The armadillo knew the cat was home for he saw her fancy car parked outside.

The red and black armadillo approached the door of Honey's home and knocked hard on it. Mighty waited for a moment but got response. Mighty knocked again only this time much harder to get response. He tried looking through the curtains of the house to see any sign of the yellow cat but couldn't due to how dark the inside of the house was.

Mighty was starting to get more worry the more Honey didn't open her door. Luckily for Mighty, he had a key to the house that Honey gave him and kept it with him at all times. Mighty unlocked the door with the key and carefully enter the home.

Entering in the house, the armadillo found the place in a mess. Papers that were ripped apart by Honey's claws were scatter on the floor. Mighty picked up one of the shredded paper and saw it was one of Honey's fashion design that was from Honey's fashion book he saw from weeks ago.

There was also ripped fabric scattered around the house floor and couch. Even the couch was badly scratch as the white stuffing inside was popping out. The more Mighty venture further in the house, the more he got worried. He thought of the possibility that somebody tried to steal things from Honey's home but quickly dismissed the thought knowing that Honey would easily beat the robbers that tried stealing from her.

The next spot of the house was Honey's kitchen. The armadillo witness a large amount of empty milk cartons and empty boxes of ice cream all over the floor as flies were flying over the filled up trash can that has not been taken out, making Mighty cover his nose from the horrible smell.

Mighty ears then picked up a loud creaking noise coming upstairs of Honey's home. Mighty turned his head to the creaking noise and rushed up the stairs. The Armadillo set foot on the second floor of the house and heard the creaking sound again only this time much louder and coming from Honey's room.

Mighty walked towards Honey's door that was designed with fancy red leather and a heart shape door knob. Before entering the room, Mighty heard whimpering sounds that sounded like Honey.

Mighty gently open the door and slowly pop his head to see. The room was a mess much like the rest of the house, having ripped fabric and paper scatter on the floor.

What really caught Mighty's eyes at first sight was his girlfriend Honey laying on her bed on her stomach and using a pillow to bury her face tightly. Honey was wearing a light purple bathrobe instead of her trademark red loopy dress that a lot of people see her wear. Honey's black hair was loose and messy for she didn't have her hair in pigtails or had her red headband to keep her black hair down.

Mighty stepped forward to the yellow cat cautiously as if she was gonna jump and pounce on him like a hungry lion. As the armadillo was feets away from the cat. Honey slowly raised her head and looked at Mighty.

Mighty's eyes widen seeing the red tears streaks near her eyes. He could tell that Honey hasn't sleep very much for she had purple bags on her eyes.

Without giving a second thought, Mighty rushed over to the cat as he got down to one knee and looked at her tired eyes.

"Honey! What happened with you and the place!?" Mighty asked.

Honey stood quiet as she sniff her nose and looked away from Mighty as she stared at the floor. Mighty stood up and sat next the cat as he began to hold her hand with care.

"Honey please tell me what's going on?" Mighty asked.

Honey once again just stayed silent as her depression was making her due so. Mighty figure it would be best if they talked downstairs in the living room seeing that Honey has been in her room most of her time. The armadillo gently grabbed Honey from underneath and began to carry her bridal style. Surprisingly Honey was letting the armadillo and didn't protest as Mighty carried her downstairs.

Once Mighty laid a foot on the living room floor, he walked over the shredded couch where he gently placed Honey on it. Mighty sat beside her and held her hand again as Honey was looking at the floor in front of her.

"Honey, I haven't seen you in the past week? I was starting to get worry and to find you like this? Please Honey tell me what's wrong?" Mighty asked, even more worry about Honey.

After what seems like forever, Honey finally answered the armadillo as she hugged him tightly with her arms.

Honey spoke as she was choking on her tears. "Remember when a week ago that I was gonna be busy working on some fashion designs for a that very customer." Honey said as her voice weep.

Mighty responded with a nod as he kept listening to Honey.

"Well that customer was a photographer for world's best known fashion magazines. She came to me wanting to see what I could bring to the table for her magazines. So she told me that she would feature my fashion lines on the cover of her books if she like what she saw." Honey said.

Before Honey could say anymore. She began to burst into tears and held Mighty even tighter. "When. I show the photographer my designer. She rejected all of them and said I had no sense of fashion!" Honey cried harder.

Hearing this, Mighty's eyes were lit in fire in anger. "Say what!?" He yelled as he looked back the yellow cat. "Honey, you of all people are the definition of the word 'fashion'!"

"But it's true! My fashion designs weren't enough to impress the photographer. Not one did she think was even average. I never felt this rejected about my life work." Honey cried.

"Honey." The armadillo softly said.

"After the photographer left, I was left depress and anger that ripped up all of my design that I drew in my book. I didn't leave the house for I felt ashamed of myself for showing my face to the world. I wasn't able to sleep being surrounded by rejected work." Honey yelled as she looked at get cat claws.

"Well who ever is this photographer has no fashion sense themselves." Mighty growled. "They just haven't seen what you could really do."

Mighty put a hand under Honey's chin and looked at her weeping eyes. The armadillo softly wiped the tears away from Honey's yellow eyes as the cat sniff her nose.

'Honey look, I'm sure this photographer has her own sense of fashion just like you. Not everybody will have the same taste as you do. You gotta accept that, but still, don't let some criticism get you this hurt. It's just one person that doesn't like your fashion and I'm sure there's plenty fashion magazines that will love to feature your work. So please Honey, don't get down one person's opinion and focus more on everybody's opinion." Mighty said, brushing Honey's black hair.

"Think of it like this. You can improve your fashion if people tell you what's wrong so you can improve yourself even better. I say it's better than good compliments. If you only have people praise your work you will never improve your skills and when one person dislikes it. It's gonna hurt you the way you are right now." Mighty comforting the cat with his words.

Honey stopped the tears as she held them back and stopped sniffing her nose. She stood still as she looked at her messy home seeing the torn fabric all over. She looked at Mighty who was still holding her hand and was giving her a caring smile. Honey knew her boyfriend was right, she never realize how one person's criticism made her so upset. She was so use to having people praising her work that she was completely blinded by them.

Honey wiped the dry tears off her cheek and gave a small smile to the armadillo, who was smiling back for he was happy that she was shooting a smile. In Honey's eyes, Mighty was the only thing that was shining her house as they sat in the dark living room together.

"Just…..just how did I get you to be with me. What did I do to deserve someone like you is something I'll never know." Honey said, blushing slightly. "I could date any guy in the world and yet I someone how I manage to fall for you. No money or power in the world can create someone like you."

"That's because you let me be part of your life. The rest was just through instinct I suppose." Mighty answered.

"Thanks for coming Mighty. I never expected to need someone like you in my time of need." Honey said, getting a better.

"Hey it's no problem. Just being the helpful boyfriend that I am." Mighty laughed.

Honey softly giggled, "How about we go for brunch. I don't to want see this messy place for a bit." She said, looking at her house.

"I'll love to Honey, but I'll pay. I know you have a lot of money since you one a big fashion company, but you been through a lot so take it easy. Also when we're done with brunch, I'll help you fix up the place until it's back to normal." Mighty said.

Honey nodded, "Okay, I'll let you have this one. Just hold for a few minutes. Let me change into something different. I don't want to be wearing this bathrobe with me." Honey looked at herself.

"For you Honey, I'll wait a lifetime." Mighty teased, as Honey just chortled at his words.

Honey ran up stairs to her room to change her outfit. Mighty took this opportunity to take some time to clean Honey's home as he took out the trash, pick up the torn fabric, and open the curtains to shed some light inside the house.

After cleaning the house for a bit, Mighty heard Honey coming down the stairs as he stopped with his cleaning.

Mighty became dazed when he saw Honey for she was wearing a different type of outfit than her usual red loopy dress with the puffy shoulder pads that she wears. Instead, Honey was a pair red boots with white laces, a sleeveless red and black dress, and a fancy red and black sun hat that she wore over her black pigtail hair.

The armadillo blush heavily as Honey walked towards him with shy eyes. "Wow Honey you look great! Is that a new outfit you made?" He said staring at his girlfriend as he checked her out.

Honey nodded, "Yeah, it was one of the outfits I made for the photographer. I made this for the spring season since spring is coming soon." She said as she struck a pose. "So do you like it?"

"Heck ya I do!" Mighty answered. "Though it could still use a little work." He teased.

"I guess I need to get better on making this dress." Honey said, smiling.

The couple laughed as they held hands gently and kissed each other on the lips. Mighty and Honey kissed for a bit as the two headed out the door to have brunch. Honey laid her head in the armadillo's shoulder as Mighty held her. Together they knew how to keep their relationship in balance when one needs help and it's what brings them closer.

The End.

* * *

 **Story and art cover by SonicFangirl321**

 **Written by Nightslayer344**


End file.
